Jealousy
by Twin Cats
Summary: Papyrus always assumed that Sans was normal, though Sans doesn't seem to agree.
_**So for the 100 themes challenge, this theme was supposed to be jealousy. But since the previous theme was envy, I decided to just write a one-shot off that (which is the cover image, by the way.**_

 _ **This sort of plays off on a headcanon I've been seeing around the fandom, lately.**_

* * *

It was late at night, Sans had woken up from a strange dream. It wasn't like those nightmares that he typically had, but it was just...strange. A dog somehow managed to become king of the Underground.

...Or was it a dream? He honestly didn't care, it was better then those nightmares.

The small skeleton began to leave the room, rubbing his eye sockets with his sleeve. Maybe a snack would get his mind off of things. When he came downstairs, he saw Papyrus sitting on the couch. He looking curiously at his hand, which didn't have a glove on for once.

 _"...papyrus?"_

 **"Oh,"** The taller skeleton looked over at his brother. **"What are you doing up so late? Did you have another nightmare?"**

 _"don't worry about it,"_ Sans said as he headed into the kitchen, _"i'm just grabbin' a snack."_

Papyrus rolled his eyes. **"Yes, of course!"**

Suddenly, a thought came to Papyrus' skull, he started calling out to his brother. **"Hey, Sans?"**

Sans walked out of the kitchen, he was holding a bottle of ketchup. _"yeah, bro?"_

 **"Could you come here for a moment?"**

 _"what for?"_

 **"I just want to look at something, real quick!"**

Sans obeyed as he walked over to his brother. Papyrus placed him onto his lap, examining his hand.

 _"hey, pap...whaddaya doin'?"_

Papyrus began to scowl, **"How is it that you have normal skeleton hands and I don't?"**

 _"whaddaya mean?"_

 **"How can I be The Great Papyrus when my metacarpals look deformed? These hands don't even look like skeleton hands!"**

Sans began comparing his hand to his brother's. For a skeleton, Sans' hands were fairly normal. He had carpels, metacarpals, and phalanges, just like most monster skeletons. Papyrus' hands weren't too different, at least in Sans' opinion. The only thing that made Papyrus' hands look different were that his metacarpals were fused, leaving a hole through his palm.

The smaller skeleton began to chuckle. _"are you jealous of my hands?"_

 **"WHAT!? NO!"** Papyrus yelled angrily.

 _"you are, aren't you?"_

Papyrus grumbled, rolling his eyes once again. **"OK, yes!"**

 _"well, you know it's not something to be jealous over...they're just hands!"_

 **"Psh...you can say that because you're normal!"** Papyrus crossed his arms bitterly. Sans just gave him an odd look. _"you think I'M normal? at least your name isn't comic sans!"_ The small skeleton took a sip from his ketchup bottle. _"besides, dad had the same type of hands as you did."_

 **"No he didn't...did he?"** Papyrus asked, unsure.

 _"yes he did,"_ Sans argued, _"you don't even remember what he looks like, do you?"_

 **"Erm...yes? No?"** Papyrus wasn't sure, **"I recall that he always wore a black robe."**

 _"heh...to be fair, it has been years since we've seen him."_ Sans sat up, stretching as he headed out the front door. _"hold on a minute."_

Sans headed out into the cold. He came back in a matter of minutes, holding a photo album in his hands. He sat down next to Papyrus, handing over the photo album. _"here, see if you can find him!"_

Papyrus began looking through the album, there were many pictures of the skeletons as children, as well as a few monsters in lab coats and a female skeleton in a red scarf. Instantly, Papyrus focused on one picture where he and Sans were being held by a taller male skeleton. He had some resemblance to Sans, although his smile was crooked. His right socket appeared to be deformed, as well. It wasn't fully open, only being able to form a crescent-shape. Along his skull were cracks and as Papyrus looked closer, the skeleton indeed had the same hands as Papyrus.

 **"This one is dad, isn't it?"**

 _"yep, that's the one,"_ Sans said, happily. _"but i'm glad that you remember him, even if it's not much!"_

Papyrus began to smile widely. **"Wowie...he seems so different from the two of us."**

 _"and there's nothing wrong with being different,"_ Sans said as he took another sip from his ketchup bottle. _"we're all a little different in some way."_

 **"I suppose that's true,"** Papyrus said, happily. **"I should just be happy being myself. After all, I'm very unique."**

 _"yep...you're just you, and i'm just me."_

Papyrus smiled even wider as he looked further into the photo album. He looked down at his smaller brother. **"Hey Sans, do you want to look through this with me?"**

Sans' eyelids began to grow heavy, he struggled to keep himself awake. Papyrus picked his brother off the couch, heading up stairs. **"I'm certain that you'd rather sleep in your own bed."**

Sans just nodded before dozing off in Papyrus' arms. He couldn't stay awake, any longer.

Papyrus walked into Sans' room. He scowled as he saw how much of a mess it was. He would have to scold him for it, later. He tucked the smaller skeleton into bed before heading off to his room.

After all, Sans was lucky to have a cool brother taking care of him.

* * *

 _ **Yeesh, this one's headcanon-heavy...**_

 _ **But hey, I got another fanfic done, at least.**_


End file.
